


warm up

by janed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, vague and boring thing i originally wrote in a text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people stretch, some people do other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal.

Body on fire, back arched, hands twisted in the sheets, gasping as she squeezes her eyes shut, and it feels like she's falling through the sky.

After, relaxing back onto the bed, her heart beating wild like the Snitch's wings as she tries to catch her breath. Alicia moving up over her, pressing kisses to her heated skin along the way. Soft mouth on her thighs, her belly, her breasts, her throat, and then -- _finally_ \-- they're kissing again.

Their tongues slip-sliding, hot and wet and right, and she can taste herself in Alicia's mouth, on her lips. She pushes her fingers into Alicia's hair, her free hand sliding over the smoothness of her shoulder. Kissing until she can't breathe -- can't even _think_. Kissing until she has to pull away or suffocate.

Alicia's fingers slide over her cheek, softest touch, and when she looks up, Alicia is watching her. Eyes dark with lust and something else, something even _better_ , something that still makes her chest feel tight.

They twist until it's Alicia looking up at her instead of the other way around. She lets her fingers slip down Alicia's flat stomach, smiles when Alicia shivers and sighs.

Good thing practice isn't for hours.


End file.
